


Sympathize/Empathize

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, psychological profiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said about the character you tend to root for in whatever current show, movie, novel, or other entertainment that you're currently enthralled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathize/Empathize

You're like an open book, easy to read, and you don't even know it. Dare to ask me how?  
  
There's something to be said about the character you tend to root for in whatever current show, movie, novel, or other entertainment that you're currently enthralled with. Who you sympathize with, who you empathize with, who you desire to perish or to be the victor, who you love, who you loathe... Each of these things give some sort of insight into your very psyche.  
  
Have a crush on the 'evil' one? They may just be attractive, or it may signal you don't quite care for the rules. Maybe your beliefs align with theirs. Wish you could take their place, and conquer the world? Your beliefs are theirs. Empathize with them? You probably faced similar experiences, and understand why they're doing it. Sympathy? Pity? You know why they're so damaged, yet you can't quite grasp why they chose to let it get to them as badly as they did.   
  
But by the way you act, I'm certain of one thing. You no longer sympathize, pity, or empathize with the villain anymore. No, you desire to be the villain.


End file.
